Electronic commerce can be the distribution, purchase, or selling of products over the Internet and other computer networks. To place a product in electronic commerce, a user may setup or create a storefront that lists the product. In an example, a storefront may be placed on a Web page. There are a variety of applications that can be used to create and setup a storefront on a Web page. Generally, a user may use such applications to create a storefront. After the storefront is generated, the application generates Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) codes that may be placed within a Web page to describe or create the storefront. However, such HTML codes cannot be easily transferred to other Web pages. Accordingly, if a user wants to copy his storefront to another Web page, the user basically has to completely recreate the storefront. Further, if there are multiple copies of the storefront on various Web pages, a change to one storefront means that the user will also need to laboriously change other storefronts.